Kaiser
( ) |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = TBA |label2 = Roidmude 002 Kaiser Kamen Rider Kaiser |complex2 = |-|1= - Super Evolved = }} |-|2 = - Kamen Rider Kaiser= }} Roidmude 002, known simply as Kaiser, is one of the commanders of the Dreaders. He is later named by a young by as Kai. Later, when using a replica an A.I. version of the Nitro Driver, he becomes Kamen Rider Kaiser. Profile Character History to be added Personality to be added Forms - Low-Class= . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. - Human-Type= A Roidmude body resembling Proto-Zero but lacking a number code was built by Rinna Sawagami and Kyu Saijo, intended to be used for Chase's revival. However, Heart was revived in this body instead, with the cores of Brain and Medic in Shift Heartron being able to briefly utilize this body too. Heart is still able to access his Super Evolution State in this body. However this body lacks some of his abilities, such as Heavy Acceleration. Heart's mobility while using this body can be controlled via a special device used by Genpachiro Otta. The Roidmude body reverted back to its original state when the cores of Heart, Brain and Medic faded away. }} - Advanced= :; ::Thanks to the retooling made by Medic, Heart is now able to induce an improved version of Heavy Acceleration like Chase. It can be produced in an area by channeling it through his fist and slamming it into the ground. Unlike normal Heavy Acceleration, the affected area is visible as a red corona surrounding the density-shifted area. Also, this version completely freezes normal humans and even normal Rider forms such as Drive Type Speed in place, allowing Heart to bludgeon his foes into submission with no chance of retaliation. Humorously enough, ordinary Roidmudes are also not an exception from this case, as Brain is also affected by this, causing him to nearly suspended in the mid air. Both Shift Formula and Dead Heat is capable of moving within the affected area thanks to its enormous power, but even as Drive Type Dead Heat or Deadheat Mach, it leaves them feeling sluggish and unable to fight effectively. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ; :A technique where Heart builds up a lot of energy through the heart on his chest to increase his combat prowess, where its highest degree can cause an explosion while damaging himself in the process. However, this attack can be suicidal if the target latches on and empowers the heart. A way to prevent this would be to separate Heart at the last minute. ;Energy Blast :Using the energies produced in Dead Zone, Heart can create destructive energy blasts. ;Heat Absorption :Heart can absorb heat from any substances, used once to stabilize Reaper Legion member Roidmude 041 from the effects of an incomplete Honfleur's Dusk. ;Adaptation :Boasted to Shinnosuke as his true power, Heart possesses the ability to surpass an opponent's strength upon experiencing it, eventually allowing him to prevail over even Drive Type Tridoron. :;Strength Empowerment ::Heart Roidmude possesses incredible strength that allow him to "kill" Protodrive barehanded. Yet, he grows stronger compared to his days in the Global Freeze, now being able to outmatch Drive Type Dead Heat and/or Deadheat Mach. As his name implies, this technique was made by sending a large impulse throughout his body like a beating heart. :;Enhanced Durability ::Heart Roidmude's body can sustain numerous assaults, examples from Drive Type Speed Shadow's attacks and even firearm. He is also able to resist huge impacts, like those of Drive Type Dead Heat's Dead Zone-powered fist, which only sent Heart crashing a nearby hill than killing him. ;Supernatural Leap :After raising his level of capacity, Heart can leap longer distances than what is naturally possible. ;Illusionary Environment :Heart Roidmude is capable of changing the appearance of his environment via illusions. ;Happiness Empowerment :As stated by Freeze, every Roidmude can empower their symbolic emotions to achieve evolution/Super Evolution and beyond. In Heart's case, he can empower himself with joy emotions. - Super Evolution= Once empowering himself with happiness, Heart receives his own Super Evolution. *Height: 222cm *Weight: 123kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. :;Global Freeze Creation ::Once all four Promised Number gathered in one place, they can recreate Global Freeze. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Happiness Empowerment :Heart can empower himself with happy emotions and beyond. ;Energy Wave :Heart can release a powerful golden wave of energy that can hit his opponents at a wide radius. ;Enhanced Durability :Heart's golden hide is capable of resisting attacks, even the strongest like Drive Type Tridoron's Trailer Big Impact. Appearances: Drive Episodes 38-40, Drive Saga: Chaser, Drive 41-47, Super Movie War Genesis, Drive Saga: Heart }}}} - Kamen Rider= When using the Heartron Shift Car for the first time, Heart transforms into , a hybrid of Drive's three main forms (Type Technic's head, Type Speed's upper body and Type Wild's lower body). and shoulder pads.]] Heart was able to access the power of Drive after Brain compiled together data collected from the Roidmudes' battles with Drive. However, the hasty compilation of Drive's data resulted in the creation of this form, which made Drive's power incomplete. Thus, this form appears to be much weaker than any of the regular Drive's forms, as Roidmude 5886 was able to easily rip the form's shoulder pads along with the Shift Tire off the suit. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart. - Type Miracle= Type Miracle is the default form of Heart's Kamen Rider form known as , accessed through the Drive Driver and the Heartron Shift Car, once Brain and Medic fuse their cores into the Drive Driver, allowing Heart to use Shift Heartron's power at maximum. This form is based off Kamen Rider Drive's Type Tridoron, due to Shift Heartron resembling Shift Tridoron. This form also has the ability to execute a , which allows Heart to use the powers of Brain, Medic and his own. *[[]]: Kaiser uses an electric golden tentacle to restrict and shock the enemy. *Sage: Kaiser uses a toxic green tentacle to restrict and poison the enemy. *Kaiser: Kaiser enters the Dead Zone, increasing his power. Although this form is called Kamen Rider Heart, it is technically a form belonging to the Nitro System due to its use of the Nitro Driver. A major downside of this form would be that the amount of energy used is extremely dangerous, proving to be too much for the three Dreaders' Cores and causing them to fade away once more after that. This form's Full Throttle finisher is unnamed Rider Kick, a modified version of Nitro Type Nitron's Nitro Stike, where Heart focuses the 's power into his body then his right leg, making it glow blue as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart. }} }} }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added